1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor arrangement, to a method for the precise detection of relative movements between an encoder and a sensor, and to the use of the sensor arrangement as a wheel rotational speed detection system in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document US 2006/0069523 A1 proposes a rotational speed sensor arrangement comprising an incremental encoder and a sensor, the sensor having two magnetic field sensor elements which are arranged such that they are offset with respect to one another in the direction of movement of the encoder. The magnetic field sensor element output signals which have been shifted relative to one another by a time difference with regard to the detection of a scale subdivision are transmitted to an electronic control unit in which the rotational speed or speed of rotation of the encoder is calculated from this time difference. This is disadvantageous insofar as the magnetic field sensor element output signals are transmitted to the electronic control unit without signal conditioning or signal processing, as a result of which two separate output signals which are also each susceptible to interference to a relatively large extent have to be transmitted.